jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shrev64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jetpack Joyride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shrev64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Choolio123 (Talk) 22:47, April 8, 2012 Hello Hello, are you the founder of this wiki? Blacksworn (Talk) :Oh, okay. You should check out this page here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum%3AAdoption_Requests. If you don't want to adopt the wiki I could do it instead. Blacksworn(Talk) ::Sure. I've been blocked once, but it was just plain weird how it happened. I have been promoted to admin on BattleBears Wiki a few weeks ago. Soon I will be eligible but not just yet. ::Also, out of topic, could you please maake me a signature like yours? If you don't want to I understand. ::Blacksworn(Talk) Signature Well I like the colours fine, and I would like the text to be "Boomstick McShootington!!" (But without the quotation marks) . And good luck with your adoption request! Blacksworn(Talk) 06:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! : 07:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Sure, here's the coding: Also, how do you get your time in the signature? Mine always goes out of it. 07:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! : How to create? Do you know how to create a template? So I can create new templates in other wiki and this wiki.Teach me on my talk page! Like how to create that shows like this, .--Punji 02:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Make me an admin! Punjipoyjeenponja Please make me an admin and bureaucrat please! If I am an admin, thanks alot and happy editing!!! See how to make me an admin,see at Choolio's talk page.Punji 02:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Help! I was selected to the Community Council. What is that? Help me!--Punji 01:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Link Okay, I'm linked to here now :) Sam (Talk) (no subject) Hey shrev. I wanted to say that you have been doing an awesome job on the wiki and I love all of the templates that you have been adding. They're awesome! I was just wondering what the affliates were about? I'm not too sure what that means. Could you clear it up for me? Thanks again for all the hard work. Choolio123 16:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Shrev, just looking around here and it looks like this Wiki has been coming along great :) Just wondered if I could help with a background of somekind? Also if you like I could sort out some MediaWiki. I've only just got the 1.3 update so I'll edit a bit about the new features. Sam (Talk) 19:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Other languages Am I allowed to make a template for foreign names? Jetpack Joyride's also in other languages, not just English. --MarioSmasher/SuperFamicom64 16:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) New update There's a new update! Jetpack Joyride Version 1.3.5 with 3 new gadgets! Punjipoyjeenponja 01:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Quick question. Just a quick question: I have recently added special gadget combinations to some of the gadget pages such as the Gravity Belt page, and I am planning to add this to the other gadget pages as well as I find the different special gadget combinations. I didn't mark it as a minor edit, because I was adding more information, but since it's only a couple of lines I was wondering if I should check the minor edit box in the future. Dbruser 00:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Picture on Navbox I add some picture in the :Good job. Affiliation with Zombie Jombie Wiki Hi Shrev, it's DinoKev of Zombie Jombie Wiki. I wondered if we can be affiliated with Jetpack Joyride Wiki, our wiki is growing steadily and both Zombie Jombie and Jetpack Joyride are iOS games so it'd be great if both wikis can be affiliated. DinoKev (talk) 07:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I've added your wordwark to our mainpage. DinoKev (talk) 03:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Favicon I reccoment updating the wiki's favicon: if you've ever made a "shortcut" to the Jetpack Joyride to your desktop, you probably know it is in a very low quality. I reccoment taking a 64 PX image and add extra layers (32 PX and 16 PX) so it will be available in higher resolution as well. I uploaded an example and you can use it or make your own if you're interested. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome thank you for the nice comment I just started playing jetpack joyride yesterday on facebook and I got attached to it and got the stomper magnet yesterday and got the gold stomper today and when i got I finally got after ages.Lil stomper (talk) 08:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC)lil,stomper. Affiliation Administrator, Thank you for you time and for lisitening to our request: we would like to know if your wiki would be intrested in becoming affilated with Backflip (studious) Wiki. (We would add a link to your wiki on our front page and you would add a link to our wiki /\ in a suitable place. The purpuse of this would be to expand the community of wiki users who enjoy mobile gaming. Sincerely, `StewieJ97 (talk) 22:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) and the Backflip Wiki Staff" Sure there is! (Lets make it clear, I will put the link of your wiki in our home page and you will in yours ;)) Here: http://backflip.wikia.com/wiki/Backflip_Wiki StewieJ97 (talk) 13:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) question I just have a question about jetpack joyride :I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer it, but go ahead and ask. Thanks Hey Shrev64, thanks for the appreciation! Alexchan1012 :You're very welcome! Tab Image Hi Shrev, Wikia is a new platform to me. I used to get information from here, but never try to be involved and edit things. The structure of this web is still unclear to me. As I was reading the sections of Jetpack Joyride, I found difficulty to access many sections using Tabs. For example, I have no idea how to access "Achievements". I only can go to that part through googling. Hope someone can add this into the tab. Cheers. Romanpaxzhang (talk) 05:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me about it. I will add it shortly. Deleted Pages Hey Shrev, Why did you delete sector 3? I was thinking about making a sector 3 page and it told me you deleted it before. Also, I think its okay to delete that one page that is already pending deletion (You know the one that I mean) Piemantommy (talk) 02:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Mainly because it was poorly made at the time. However, feel free to create it; based on your activity with the other Sector pages, I have no doubt that any Sector pages you create will be of great quality. Hello Shrev64 I have joined Jetpack Joyride wiki and made a few corrections like in the Paper Bag page. Is there something I can help you with? I started the article Legitimate Research and I was wondering if you could lend a hand in improving it, thank you for your consideration. The Original Caylo (talk) 18:51, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I noticed this wiki isn't so big. You're #1 in the leaderboards but you only have 890 achievement points. In other wikis I am 1,076th place on the leaderboard and have 1,100 points. We need to spread the word about the wiki! Help me please! Jetpackjoyfulness (talk) 22:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Jetpackjoyfulness Vandal Please, ban 24.241.19.207, he is a vandal. Bad As Barry (talk) 15:43, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, it has been done. ::Thank you too. Bad As Barry (talk) 23:41, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Another vandal 37.49.12.215's joke is really bad. Bad As Barry (talk) 23:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Thank you. Yet another vandal. 174.113.89.159 asks for a ban. :Done, thanks for being on the lookout. It's raining vandals, hey-yeah! 38.116.192.240 was adding senseless crap. 38.116.192.96 samepersun. 173.34.47.184 did the same, but only once. Also, I think we are vandalized by the same person, but with different IP's. Bad As Barry (talk) 12:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Shrev! Thanks for the welcoming! Jet Pack Joyride was always one of my favorite games, so that's why I am here. ;) I would like to ask you, how much does the Jack O Lantern Jetpack cost? I can't find it anywhere, not even on the internet, and I thought you could help. :) CP Lover 1 (talk) 17:19, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 71.79.181.237 vandalized the page badly… Vandal/joke page Please, delete this page, it is about non-existent "feature". :Thanks for telling me, I'll take care of it. ::Never mind that. There was a delay, so the update came later to Russian AppStore. This reskin exists. Bad As Barry (talk) 08:30, July 24, 2014 (UTC) hey thanks for the custom sig! it looks really really neat. . :No problem, glad you like it! Hey, Shrev64! Thanks for the "welcome". So, you are the creator of this wiki? Well i did contribute so much if you check Wiki Activity, to keep this place updated. Anything i did wrong you can tell me at my talk page too ;) PgBiel (talk) 22:11, October 22, 2014 (UTC) -- By PgBiel New Nav Hey just to you know you could make a new Template:SkinNav ? Cuz there are skins and we must organize that. Thanks ;) PgBiel (talk) 22:20, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Ban This User! BAN THIS USER FOR MAKING SOMETHING MADE UP! http://jetpackjoyride.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tondeknoi In particular, he made something Halfbrick didn't make! AND I'M ANGRY! I understand that there are already references in Jetpack Joyride, like the Bad As Hog. [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 20:34, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for making the Achievements Navigation template. It was really useful. Mr.cloudwatcher (talk) 12:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Glad I was able to help in some way despite me not being here now.